Dear Sweet Kesiko for Essence Of Gold
by AnimeJM
Summary: For the Mary Sue Contest. Everyone loves sweet caring modest beautiful amazing gorgeous wonderful sweet cute funny ditzy optimistic starry awesome darling darling Mew Sugar! :P R&R please, K just in case
1. Dearest Kesiko!

Ichigo was walking down the street on her way home when it happened. She was just going round the corner when suddenly she was blinded by a person of such astonishing beauty that she felt she must bow down before her.  
She had long waist-length chestnut hair and startlingly gorgeous blue eyes with a figure to die for. She wore an amazingly ruffled pink skirt and a pretty white top wih a big bow on it, she walked on very high-heels and swished with the elegance of a model. "H-h-hi." Ichigo stammered, all of a sudden lost for words and angry with herself for stuttering. What if this beautiful girl thought she was stupid?? (Oh no)  
The girls eyes lit up;  
"Hello!! My name is Kesiko! I'm a transfer student from France. Do you want to be my friend?" She smiled sweetly.  
"Yes! I'm I-I-Ichigo, you look l-lovely." Kesiko smiled modestly at this remark.  
"Nonsense! These old rags?" She giggled, her laugh like wind chimes on a warm summer day. Ichigo was once again lost for words "Heya Ichigo? Could you reccomend me a cafe I might like? I'm really thirsty!" Ichigo sprung to life "Of course Kesiko-sama! I know a great little place called Cafe Mew Mew!" Ichigo grinned like a lovesick puppy.  
Kesiko grinned back at her,  
"Well that's just amazing! That sounds fab!" And so the girls set off, Ichigo stumbling over her own feet as she gazed at Kesiko and Kesiko herself elegantly floating along (Yes, floating). "Oh what a cute cafe!!!" Squealed Kesiko as she saw Cafe Mew Mew. "It's sooooo kawaiiii!!!!!!!" (She feels the need to use lot's of !s)  
Ryou walked out of the cafe and stopped, gazing at this beauty before him. He tried to sound cool as he said "Strawberry-baka, who's this?"  
"Hiya!! I'm Kesiko but you can call me Kesi." She smiled prettily at Ryou and a blush crept across his cheeks,  
"Keiichiro!" He called "Get this lovely young lady a drink, free of charge!" Kesiko looked shocked "Oh no! Don't put yourself to trouble! I'll be fine with just a glass of water!" Keiichiro wandered in from the kitchen and staggered backwards as he saw Kesiko.  
"Oh my what a sweet and thoughtful young girl!" He exclaimed before reaching out and kissing Kesiko's hand.  
Ryou looked furious,  
"You keep your hands off my Kesi-chan!!" The 2 lovesick men then began to grapple and fight manlily all for the love of the dear sweet Kesiko. The other Mews ran from the cafe to see what the fuss was about and stopped dead as they saw Kesiko.  
Lettuce stared in wonder. Zakuro (OOC) blushed girlishly, Pudding hugged Kesi and Mint rushed up to her and cried "Kesiko! (she magically knew her name) Please be my best friend!" Kesiko smiled graciously and patted Mint on the head. She squirmed in pleasure from her touch. Ryou stepped up to the girls, having killed Keiichiro and put his arms around Kesiko.  
"Dear Kesi-chan... I love you more than I can express through words alone..." And then he kissed her. The Mews all applauded and cried, then lined up to hug Kesiko. Yes. Even Zakuro.  
Suddenly a huge purple bear appeared, a Kirema Anima! The girls transformed and cried in unison;  
"We will protect our dearest Kesiko-chan with our own lives!"  
"Nya!" Ichigo added. But the girls were no match for the kirema, (even though they've always been okay before.  
They needed help, all of a sudden a flash of golden light appeared.  
"Mew Mew Sugar Metamorph-oooo-siiiiiiiis!!!" And there Kesiko stood, her hair glowing gold in a white and pink outfit with a very short skirt to show her tanned legs. She had white cat ears and a magical pink unicorn tail.  
(She gets an outfit with 2 colours and she gets 2 animals (one mythical) because she's SPECIAL, ok)  
A star shaped bell appeared in her hands and she blasted the kirema away easily with the words "Beautiful Kesiko Star Blast!!!" Kisshu suddenly appeared with his orange eyes and blue hair (thought I'd get this wrong for authenticity) and like everyone else, gazed in wonder at the beautiful mew.  
"A beautiful new mew! Who's Ichigo again? Whatever, Kesikoooo! I love you forever and ever! Come with me to my home planet where I will have you live in luxury!" Kesiko raised her arms "No Kisshu! You must go on without me!" Tears pricked at her eyes (even through this is their first meeting) and the other mews rushed to comfort their new leader.  
Kisshu screamed in anguish before teleporting away to go and jump off a building to end his life which was now meaningless without Kesiko. "Oh no! I must go save him!" She gasped. "Mew Mew Sugar POWER UP GODDESS me!" Astonishingly Kesi's outfit turned gold and sprouted bows everywhere and a pair of massive gold wings appeared on her back. She flew off to save Kisshu (aww the little Saint) and got there just as he flung himself from the roof "Nooo!" She cried and swooped forward, catching him. They gazed into eachothers eyes and sighing they kissed meaningfully.  
The other mews magically and for no apparent reason appeared and begun applauding with tears in their eyes once again. They knew now that they needed their dearest Kesiko for ever and ever.

Happily Ever After (until next chapter)  
Kesiko's Love Is Threatened!! Join us again!

***

I actually feel vaguely ill now. Hope you enjoyed :P 


	2. Threatened my love!

*From the actual author* Hey I'm back with a new chapter from the amazing (pah) Kesiko.

Ommmgeee - Hiii guyss!! Like no-one like reviewed hardly guyyyssss - I criiied *sniffle*  
Anywayzzz back to Kesi-chan!!

*******

Kesiko sobbed prettily as her golden hair flew about her face obscuring her gorgeous porcelain features.  
"Oh Kisshu!" She exclaimed, the tears bubbling from her eyes and shining like sapphires "I do so long to be with you forever! But... I love Ryou as well!" Kisshu gasped as the impact of these sweetly spoken words dawned on him.  
"But Kesiko!" He gasped, the wind blowing his hair about as he lay in Kesiko's arms "I love you more than that blondy ever could! You are my princess! My queen! My beautiful Mew Sugar!" The mews were so touched by this emotional display that they perched in mid-air and sobbed harder than they ever had done before. Kesiko wiped the tears from her eyes determinedly. She suddenly begun to recite a poem made up on the spot.

****Kesiko's beautiful poem to Kisshu*  
Though the blatent seas of love may step between us There, never a day shall be When you are not in my heart! To think of you and me!  
Though the walls be slowly growing Seperating our love The heavens shall one day reunite us, above above above!  
Though you lack the strength of my own power Our love will form a tower To reach over this evil wall seperating us For now I will make a fuss,  
As even though we are apart.  
I will keep a part of your heart....

------

Kisshu shed tears over the beautifulness of her graceful poem and he proudly announced "Though our hearts may be destined to be apart... I will at least obliviate the opposition!"  
Kesiko's scream ripped through the morning air (yep it's morning now because that fits in)  
as Kisshu lurched towards Ryou with his swords drawn. Suddenly a flash of blue shone as the blue knight sprung forward (seemingly out of mid-air) and clashed Kisshu's blades.  
Ryou transformed into a cat but driven mad with love, he appeared as a lion. With an almighty roar he sprung forward to join the battle. Kesiko watched in horror as blades and claw flashed and yells rung through the air. She looked round at the mews for help but they had all fainted in anguish. Kesiko knew it was now up to her to save the day.  
Suddenly her sweet voice rung out once more and the fighting men all stopped to listen as she sung.

-  
"Though loves fight below my feet I know I must prevail As I am a supergirl And if I wasn't I may fail But I now use my power To bind these souls to me as I am the magic Mew Sugar And I always always always will be!"

"Mew Mew Sugar Ultra-Love-Berry-Metamorphosiiis! Power up legend style!"

A brilliant pink light shone around Kesiko as even more frills and bows erupted from her outfit. Suddenly her infused animals appeared around her; the polar cat, the pink unicorn and the golden phoenix. She summoned a giant sceptre with a glowing pink heart on the end. She held it above her head and the light burst from it as she yelled,  
"Sparkling Gold Pink staff of Powering shine!! My infused animals! Lend me your power!"  
The animals all shone gold and leapt into the light beam as it blasted in all directions lighting up the night sky (yup its nighttime now.  
The mews all stood up re-energised and the boys all shone with the brilliant light of Kesiko's love. "I love you all!" She sobbed. "But I must go with....."

---------------------

A/N - Dunnn dunnn dunnnnn! Huh gaiuuzzz? Reviewz reviewify peeeps!! I love love luvvv youuuz all!

From Meg - Oh my god I feel physically drained by this crap, anyway thanks for reading,  
review please? Ta. 


End file.
